Playful love
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Mio is sleeping on Ritsu's lap, they start teasing eachother... and end up... quite different from what they would've thought. /Bad summary, hopefully great story xD Read and Review ;)


Hello Guys, this is my first fic... in english, english is not my first lenguage, therefore I ask for your comments about my gramatic and ortography, I've written and spoken english ever since I was five and I'm actually a really fluent speaker, but still, in case there's something wrong... point it out, sweetly, I want to get better and correct all my small mistakes

Disclaimer: K-on is not my property, it's rights are property of Kakifly and KyoAni.

Well... what else can I say? Enjoy?

* * *

I watched her and I sighed, her sweet grey eyes were now closed, her cheeks had a small tinge of pink she looked so cute with that blush on her face, her lips were now slightly open, her long black hair was spread on my lap where her head actually laid, I was brushing softly her black locks, its softness could only be compared with the clouds, I sighed again... I really wished she was all mine...

Even if she wasn't mine I loved moments like this one, when without her authorization or her knowledge of it, I could stare at her forever, imagining she was mine, imagining she loved me back, dreaming that those beautiful lips of her could be linked to mine for the rest of forever, while I was thinking about this I heard her call out for me in a whisper that lead me out of my halucinations and unreal dreams of both of us.

I looked at her, she wasn't awake, but she was dreaming about me because she was whispering my name in this cutesy and lovable way that was so moe that only Mio the queen of moeness could do it correctly. I started grinning like and idiot as she opened her eyes in slow motion and my name escaped once again from her lips.

- Good morning, sleepyhead.- I said with a teasing voice and kissed her cheek, she blushed and that seemed to completely wake her up, she gave me a bump in the head.

- Idiot! Why did you let me fall asleep? You know I still have a lot of things to study for the university entrance exam!.- As she tried to get up I pulled her towards me, positioning her face on the crook of my neck and wrapping my arms securely around her.

-Sh... Mio... just... rest, you've been studying like crazy, and, as always, you will do great, don't worry, - I whispered these words lovingly in her ear, and she nodded, unconsiously rubbing her face on my neck, this simple action made me blush and gave me the chills.

I heard a quiet laugh coming from my bassist's lips, I looked over at her and she returned her gaze at me. - I never thought the great Tainaka-sama would be so sensitive in the neck...- She said with a teasing tone and a playful smile.

I blushed really hard and turned my face away from her, and then it happenned... her sweet lips started gracing the skin of my neck with light kisses, I felt my face get even hot, hotter than before, I wanted to stop her... to ask her to stop teasing me, but it felt so... good, I couldn't muster the courage to actually tell her to stop.

As she continued kissing my neck, her kisses got more intense and more powerful, leaving a trail of saliva wherever they passed through, my breath hitched as she bit it hard, I finally gathered all my strenght and pushed her lightly away from me.

It must have been a really funny sight to actually see me blushing, and judging from the amount of heat that my face emanated, I could tell the tomatoes right now would be jelous of my shade of red, she started laughing and I felt kind of offended, I wanted to shut her up, but I, mainly because of the embarassment, couldn't manage to say any words right now.

As an action of 'the-heat-of-the-moment-thingy' I pulled her towards me and united our lips in one sweet kiss, I closed my eyes tightly, afraid of what will happen as I separated from her, it only lasted for a second... or so I thought, because, as I was about to completely pull away, her teeth caught my lower lip and she pulled me towards her again, I opened my eyes in complete shock, but I never stopped responding, she had her eyes closed, I followed suit and closed them too.

A few seconds later, as breathing became fundamental and completely necesary, we separated, she locked her arms around my neck and gave me a beautiful smile, I grinned like stupid and positioned my arms around her waist.

- Mio... I love you.- I said as I rubbed my nose against her playfully, now she blushed, returning to her shy girl status.

- I know, idiot, it's not like you were discrete about it.- She smirked, teasing me, but then she whispered lovingly.- But I love you too, idiot.

I sighed, it was actually easier than I thought, this whole 'I love you' thing... I know it will be hard in other aspects, like coming out of the closet, to talk to her parents, to talk to my parents, and society in general, because even if we loved each other dearly, society still thought I should be a man to be good enough for Mio, but... I'd rather not think about that right now.

-Mio...- I whispered playfully

-Yes, Ritsu?- She answered with her eyes closes and her forehead against mine.

-Barnacles.- I smirked as I saw her reaction, she opened her eyes, and hugged me tighly, whispering "I didn't hear anything" over and over again, I laughed, she hit me in the head and I only laughed harder and hugged her even more tightly, even though I was so annoying and such a teaser, I knew she loved, so... why would it matter if I played a bit?

* * *

And...that's it! This one was rather short... or really fast writing, I don't know xD Well, I really hope you liked it, extern your opinion or any correction or suggestion. See you later! Ja ne!


End file.
